Andreas Schroeder
Andreas Schroeder (born November 26, 1946) is a German-born Canadian poet, novelist, and nonfiction writer Life Schroeder was born in Hoheneggelsen, West Germany. He emigrated to Canada in 1951.Andreas Schroeder Amazon.com. Web, Apr. 26, 2019. He lives in the small town of Roberts Creek, British Columbia. Schroeder teaches creative non-fiction in the University of British Columbia's creative writing program, where he holds the Rogers Communications chair in creative non-fiction. He is the author of some 23 books, including fiction, creative non-fiction, poetry, translations and criticism. For many years he appeared on the CBC radio show Basic Black as its "resident crookologist", presenting a segment on some of the world's most outrageous and humorous crimes and criminals. He served a term as Chair of the Writers' Union of Canada (1976-1977), at which time he took over the Union's crusade for Public Lending Right. When that program was finally achieved, in 1986, he became its founding Chair, and served as the Union's PLR representative on the Public Lending Right Commission until 2008. He is a member of the New Democratic Party and describes himself as a "defunct Mennonite".[http://www.utpress.utoronto.ca/cgi-bin/cw2w3.cgi?p=schnell&t=29334&d=3080 "Andreas Peter Schroeder", Canada Who's Who 1997 Edition On The Web]. Recognition Schroeder has been shortlisted for a Governor-General's Award in non-fiction (Shaking It Rough, 1977, a Sealbooks First Novel Award (1984), an Arthur Ellis Award for Best Nonfiction (1997), a Stephen Leacock Award for Humor (1997) and the Malahat Review Novella competition (1998). He has won the OLA's Red Maple Award for Young Adult Nonfiction twice (2005 an 2007), received several National Magazine Awards, and won the Canadian Association of Journalists' "Best Investigative Journalism" award in 1990. Publications Poetry *''The Ozone Minotaur''. Vancouver, BC: Sono Nis, 1969. *''Universe: Poems''. Vancouver, BC: MassAge, 1971. *''File of Uncertainties: Poems''. Surrey, BC: Sono Nis, 1971. *''Words Inside Out: Six poems from a prison cycle''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 198_?. Fiction *''The Late Man''. Port Clemens, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1972. *''Toccata in 'D': A micro novel''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1984. *''Dust-Ship Glory''.Toronto: Doubleday, 1986; Edmonton, AB: Athabasca University Press, 2011. *''The Eleventh Commandment''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Books, 1990. *''Renovating Heaven: A novel in triptych''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 2008. Non-fiction *''Shaking it Rough: A prison memoir''. Toronto & Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1976. *''Compensation for authors, or, The search for the elusive red jellybean''. Regina, SK: Saskatchewan Library Association, 1981. *''The Mennonites: A Pictorial history of their lives in Canada''. Vancouver, BC: Douglas & McIntyre, 1990. *''Carved From Wood: A history of Mission, BC, 1861-1992.'' Mission, BC: Mission Foundation, 1991. *''Scams, Scandals, and Skulduggery''.Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1996. *''Cheats, Charlatans, and Chicanery: More outrageous tales of skulduggery''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1997 *''Fakes, Frauds, and Flimflammery: even more of the world's most outrageous scams''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1999. Juvenile *''Scams! Ten stories that explore some of the most outrageous swindlers and tricksters of all time'' (young adult nonfiction). Toronto: Annick Press, 2004. *''Thieves!'' (young adult nonfiction). Toronto: Annick Press, 2005 *''Duped! True stories of the world's best swindlers'' (young adult nonfiction). Toronto: Annick Press, 2011. *''Robbers!Robbers! True stories of the world's most notorious thieves'' (young adult nonfiction). Toronto: Annick Press, 2012. Edited *''Stories from Pacific & Arctic Canada: A selection'' (edited with Rudy Wiebe). Toronto: Macmillan, 1974. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Andreas Schroeder, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 6, 2013. See also *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Books *Andreas Schroeder at Amazon.com ;About *Andreas Schroeder at Oolichan Books * Andreas Schroeder Official website Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian radio personalities Category:German emigrants to Canada Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British Columbia poets